


SANCTIFY

by moonsilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsilk/pseuds/moonsilk
Summary: "Can you dance?"Of course.





	SANCTIFY

**Author's Note:**

> whiskey wearing off rn this is only an idea too good to lose. will elaborate more when finished with studies for the month xxx

A hand drags along his jaw, heavy. It's powerful. He knows that this hand is wrought of muscle and bones of steel, that it could crush his throat and the copper collar that adorns it in a single move.

Ten is not afraid.

_I think that you are perfect._

The hand is joined by another, the collar is removed, and he inhales slowly. The air has changed - it tastes electric on his tongue, sets his limbs aflame, drags his gaze upwards where a pair of dark eyes is trained on his mouth. Ten's lips curl -

And he is movement, he is worship, he is a dynamic animal revelling in temporary freedom.

 _Can you dance?_ Of course.


End file.
